


Something New

by felicitous



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint wakes to find Loki in his kitchen, cooking him breakfast he can help but wonder what the God is doing there? Until memories of the night before come rushing back that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Clint sat up straight in his bed, he was panting heavily and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to process his strange dream. He didn't remember much about it though, just cold hands sliding over his body, teasing kisses and some of the best sex of his life. He got out of bed slowly, the air cold on his skin and his aching muscles throbbing in protest.  
"Fuck," he groaned as he stretched. He made his way out of his room, not bothering to dress, and was halfway to the kitchen when he smelled something delicious, making his stomach growl loudly. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He hated it when his neighbors cooked good food because he couldn't cook worth shit and it just taunted him. He resolved himself to a cup, or maybe three, of coffee and a bowl of cereal, but stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the Kitchen, all rational thought failing.  
Standing in front of his stove, creating the source of the great smell, was a tall, slender man with jet black hair, just as naked as Clint was. He wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment, reach for his bow, call the other Avengers, or just let the man finish cooking. He was fairly certain that he knew who it was, but what he didn't get was why a God, Loki, of all people would be cooking in his kitchen.  
As if finally noticing his presence Loki turned and flashed Clint a smile, green eyes gleaming. "I knew you'd be up sooner or later. I took the liberty of making breakfast because I figured even you would need to eat after last night." his tone was taunting and light, but it only made the archer more suspicious.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Clint demanded. What the hell had happened last night? And why did Loki know about his poor eating habits?  
"You mean you don't remember? Pity, and you seemed so enthusiastic last night," Loki's smile grew into a smirk and he turned of the stove stalked over to Clint until he stood over him, eying Clint like a predator appraising its prey. Clint had to repress a shiver. "Should I remind you then?" Loki's smooth voice was a purr.  
Clint didn't even have a chance to protest before Loki's lips descended on his. They were cold, but soft and he gasped in surprise when he felt a tongue lick along his own, seeking entrance. It slipped in greedily and ravished his mouth, playing with his own until he finally pushed away, his face bright red. He put a hand over his mouth and stared at the floor as it all came rushing back.  
Loki had just appeared in his apartment last night for no other reason other than 'being bored'. Clint had been suspicious at first but figured it was better to just let the God do as he pleased. They had just sat and talked for the first couple hours until Loki kissed him mid-sentence and it all went down hill from there.  
"I, you, we..." Clint choked out, apparently that great dream hadn't been a dream.  
"Do you have a problem with that, Clint?" Loki asked, lifting the shorter mans face up so they were looking at each other.  
Clint stifled a groan, the way the God said his name making his blood boil. "But, your, your the bad guy. I don't even want to think about how many times you've tried to kill me." he argued.  
"Out there, yes, I am, but not in here, with you I'm just Loki, nothing more. Plus I have never one tried to kill you, the others yes, but not you. you just have a talent for getting yourself hurt." he insisted, sounding sincere and slightly amused at the the last part.  
Clint snorted, it wasn't like he tried to get hurt. He shook his head, he was getting distracted and that was the last thing he needed right now. "I still don't understand. What do you want from me? What is this supposed to be?" he moved his hands back and forth between them to help explain the 'this' he was talking about.  
Loki's face turned thoughtful and he was silent for a moment before he answered Clint’s questions. "I've been watching you for a while, Clint, and there is something about you that intrigues me. I would like to get to know you, to put it bluntly. I would like to try to have a relationship between the two of us. Don't worry, I have no intentions to force you, that's not what I'm looking for right now. If you agree to this it will, of course, be a secret for obvious reasons and if not, I will leave you be."  
Clint studied him quietly, searching the depths of his emerald green eyes. There was something about Loki that Clint felt he could connect with. he all too well understood the desire to have at least on person in your life who cared about you. If he was being completely honest with himself, he too wanted to see where this could go. No doubt it would be strange dating his enemy, but that forbidden aspect of it made it all the more desirable. Plus he had come to believe that Loki's god title should definitely include sex because last night had been phenomenal. Clint made up his mind then, but he didn't say anything, instead watching the handsome face, shift from hopeful to resigned as Loki assumed that the silence wasn't a good thing.  
The corner of Clint’s lips twitched up then and he reached up, tangling his fingers in the God's soft black fair, using it to pull him down into a kiss. Loki seemed shocked for a moment, but he recovered quickly and he grabbed Clint by the hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until Clint was mewling into his mouth. When they broke apart for air both men were glassy eyed and in need of so much more.  
“You can eat later,” Loki said, moving the archer in the direction of the bedroom.  
Clint just laughed and backpedaled the whole way into his room, stopping when the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. He scrambled backwards as Loki got on the bed and prowled after him, pinning him down. The God grinned down at him, his green eyes enchanting, then he closed the distance between them, kissing Clint deeply as he slid his hands from his shoulders to his hips.  
Clint shivered in delight when Loki's long fingers ghosted over the sensitive area where his torso met his groin. He could feel Loki's chuckle rumble through him and he watched as the he moved down his body. The sudden wetness of Loki's tongue licking over that spot made him arch up of the bed with a loud gasp, tangling his fingers in the raven hair.  
Loki stayed where he was, teasing the man below him, resisting Clint’s desperate attempts to push his head lower. He kept his eyes up though, watching the expressions of needy pleasure that flickered across the archer's handsome face.  
“God! Will you just fuck me already!?” Clint pleaded after what seemed like hours of Loki driving him crazy, teasing every sensitive spot on his body.  
Loki laughed and kissed him quickly, “I was waiting for that,” he murmured against Clint’s lightly trembling lips. He spread Clint’s legs open and moved between them. The preparation was short, since Clint was still a bit loose from the night before, but it did the job.  
Loki lined up and slid inside slowly, enjoying the way Clint’s body twitched and writhed, pulling him in deeper. When he was in completely he paused to want his lover, enjoying the glazed looked in the archers half-lidded eye and the way his kiss bruised lips were parted slightly, his breath escaping in soft. He waited for Clint's breathing to even out before he pulled out all the way to the tip, then thrust back in, making the man under him to arch up and moan loudly.  
Before last night, Loki had assumed that the archer would be considerable quiet during sex, but he had been pleasantly surprised to find out that it was the exact opposite and something he could easily get used to. He quickly established a rhythm, his body gliding over Clint’s as he thrust, the mans strong arms and legs wrapped around his hips and neck like his lover was clinging to his for dear life.  
Clint buried his face in Loki's throat in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was making. He couldn’t remember ever being this loud before, but he couldn't ever having sex this great either. There was just something about Loki that drove him crazy. Maybe it was the delicious contrast of his cold skin pressed against Clint’s own burning hot flesh, or the way his green eyes always seemed to be watching, consuming him. Whatever it was he didn’t know but what he didn’t know was that he couldn’t get enough of it.  
Clint wasn't going to last much longer, not that he had expected to in the first place, but the tell-tale feeling of pooling heat in his groin was the first indicator. Loki seemed to notice too, and he shifted slightly, changing the angle of his thrust, so that he was hitting that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside Clint even more.  
It wasn't much longer before Clint came. He threw his head back and let out a long, low moan as his body spasmed in ecstasy, his blunt fingernails raising welts as they scratched up Loki's back. Loki didn't last much longer though and after a few quick thrusts into Clint’s, now much tighter, ass, he reached his climax as well, biting his lovers neck, hard enough to bruise when he did.  
Clint gasped in pain when he felt the God's teeth latch on to the tender skin of his thought. The pain quickly turned to pleasure though, when Loki began to suck on the abused skin, turning the bite into a very dark hickey that would be near impossible to hide.  
Loki pulled away and smiled down at Clint who smiled back lazily then started laughing when his stomach growled loudly. “So how about that breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was just an experiment to see if I liked this pairing or not. I know now that I do, very much so. Course I like most anything with Hawkeye in it, Loki too.


End file.
